Throughout history, pathogen microorganisms like the protozoa & mostly the amoeba have lived together with mankind causing health problems. There have existed likewise several methods trying to protect the mankind from these germs, the majority of them being very expensive because of the machinery employed, also the patient that suffers from these germs must go to a medical laboratory or hospital so as to be treated, having thus to pay for medical services and in some cases elevated hospitalization expenses. This problem is worse in the rural areas due to the deficiencies and the lack of hygiene. A large portion of these areas suffers almost in its totality from problems of amoeba.
Several scientists throughout the world have worked to find out a product which is antiamoebic and antiprotozoan, which is also easy to take and effective. It is important to emphasize that great part of these products used to prevent or to treat amoeba have a disagreeable flavour and taste and that eventually this taste turns out to be so strong and uncomfortable, that in some cases it can cause nausea, vomitting and sickness. For this reason, it is an object of the present invention to provide an effective chemical preparation in the control and treatment of amoeba and protozoa, but most of all to obtain a savourless product that would not cause troubles of flavour to the patients or to those that are trying to prevent diseases caused by these micoorganisms.